Morta Goth's Drag Race: Redemption (Retconned)
!!!!!!THIS VERSION IS NOW RETCONNED!!!!!! Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3' '- Season 4 - All Stars - Season 5 - Redemption - Season 6 Morta Goth's Drag Race: Redemption is a fictional reality television show that takes place within the world of the Sims. Redemption will premiere in 2018 and have 11 total contestants. Redemption is an alternate type of All Stars season, seeing returning contestants from previous seasons, however each queen featured in Redemption was eliminated within the first 3 episodes of their respective seasons. Along with the title of Sims' Next Drag Superstar, the grand prize is a lifetime supply of Sim City Cosmetics makeup and $100,000. It is hosted by Morta Goth (the drag persona of Mortimer Goth) and Bella Bachelor (aka Bella Goth) Redemption features a new twist on the elimination set up. An elimination will occur after the third episode, which the LSFYL winners from the first, second, and third episodes choosing to eliminate a queen. This could see 1-3 queens eliminated at one time. This continues until there is a top 5-3. Sin was crowned the winner with Dahlia Black and Orgamza as runners-up. Contestants (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) Contestant Progress * Dark Blue - Contestant was in the top and won the lip sync * Yellow - Contestant was in the top but lost the lip sync * Light Blue - Contestant scored high in the challenge * White - Contestant was safe * Pink - Contestant scored low in the challenge * Orange - Contestant was chosen to be eliminated but was saved by Morta Goth * Red - Contestant was eliminated * ‡ - Contestant won the mini challenge Elimination Choices Lip-syncs Episodes Episode 1: The 11 returning queens enter the werk room, Morta Goth greets them and the library is open. Helen Hilton wins the reading challenge. The queens are told for their first redemption challenge, the Drag Race ball. They must showcase 3 looks on the runway - one of which is a Halloween look based on their drag persona that they must create themselves. On the runway, Feline, Nova China, and Orgamza are declared safe while the rest of the queens receive critiques. Betty Dayne, Dahlia Black, Helen Hilton, Sin, and Zakaria receive the most praise for their looks while Amazon Kween, Desiree Coutour, and Odette Flare receive harshest critiques. Desiree's seem the harshest, being told her look is extremely pedestrian and that she needs to step it up. Betty and Helen are chosen as the top two and lip sync to "Get Some" by Lykke Li. Helen Hilton is chosen as the winner, winning the challenge as well. Morta informs the queens that no one will be going home. * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Helen Hilton * Main Challenge: The Halloween Ball (Showcase 3 looks, one of which is created by the queen) * Top 2: Betty Dayne and Helen Hilton *'Lip Sync Winner: Helen Hilton' * Main Challenge Prize: $5000 and a prize package courtesy of DragMerch.com * Lip Sync Song: Get Some by Lykke Li Episode 2: The queens are greeted by Morta and told for their mini challenge they'll be doing a Andy Warhol inspired Pop Art photoshoot as their mini challenge. Zakaria is chosen as the winner of the mini challenge and wins the ability to assign the roles in the main challenge. Morta tells the queens they'll be acting and singing live in Queens, which is inspired by Dreamgirls. On the runway, Desiree Coutour, Odette Flare, and Betty Dayne are declared safe. The judges praise Amazon Kween, Sin, Feline, and Orgamza's performances and criticize Dahlia Black, Zakaria, Nova China, and Helen Hilton. Amazon and Sin are chosen as the top 2 and lip sync to "I'd Rather Go Blind" by Etta James. Amazon is chosen as the winner, winning the challenge as well. * Mini Challenge: Pop Art Photoshoot * Mini Challenge Winner: Zakaria * Main Challenge: Acting and singing in Queens * Runway Theme: Old Hollywood Glamour * Top 2: Amazon Kween and Sin *'Lip Sync Winner: Amazon Kween' * Main Challenge Prize: A $5000 gift card to uniquevintage.com and a custom set of nail gloves from unicornspoopglitter.com * Lip Sync Song: I'd Rather Go Blind by Etta James Episode 3: The queens are greeted by Morta and told for their mini challenge the queens play a fill in the blank word game using classic Morta Goth lyrics. Orgamza wins the mini challenge and gets to assign to teams for the main challenge, creating parody music videos for a Morta Goth song. On the runway, the judges tell Orgamza's team they are all safe. Morta tells Orgamza she would see her in the top 2 if the challenge was judged individually, saying her performance was by far the best of the night. Orgamza seems disappointed but joins her team in the lounge. Betty Dayne, Feline, and Odette Flare are chosen as the winning team and told all three of them will lip sync. Feline wins the lip sync. Afterwards, Morta suddenly asks Helen Hilton and Amazon Kween to step forward, explaining that the three of them will each choose a queen to be eliminated the queens who'd scored low the past 3 weeks (meaning even Helen or Amazon could be eliminated.) Shocked, the girls head to the lounge to think things over. Helen chooses to eliminated Zakaria, Amazon chooses to eliminate Desiree Coutour, and Feline eliminates Helen - shocking everyone. * Mini Challenge: Lyrics fill in the blanks * Mini Challenge Winner: Orgamza * Main Challenge: Create funny, parody music videos to one of Morta Goth's songs * Main Challenge Teams: ** Orgamza, Sin, Dahlia Black, and Nova China ** Desiree Coutour, Zakaria, Helen Hilton, and Amazon Kween ** Betty Dayne, Feline, and Odette Flare * Runway Theme: Rainbow * Top 3: Betty Dayne, Feline, and Odette Flare *'Lip Sync Winner: Feline' * Main Challenge Prize: A collection of custom wigs from Wigs and Grace * Lip Sync Song: Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor *'Eliminated:' Zakaria, Desiree Coutour, and Helen Hilton * Farewell message — Zakaria: "Live your truth, color outside the lines. xx -Zakaria" * Farewell message — Desiree Coutour: "Unexpected as that was...I love u guys. Peace out -Dez" * Farewell message — Helen Hilton: "xo Helen" Episode 4: The remaining 8 queens are tasked with designing a coutour outfit using only neon color duct tapes. Feline is chosen as the winner of the challenge. Morta tells the queens for their main challenge they'll be showcasing their own strongest talent on the main stage. On the main stage, Amazon Kween, Sin, and Odette Flare are immediately declared safe. The rest of the queens receive critiques, Betty Dayne, Orgamaza, and Dahlia Black are praised for their performances while Nova China and Feline are told they fell flat. Feline is called out, saying that if it were up to Morta, she would be going home. Betty and Orgamza are chosen as the top 2 and lip sync to "Lovergirl" by Teena Marie. Orgamza is chosen as the winner. * Mini Challenge: Create an outfit out of duct tape * Mini Challenge Winner: Feline * Main Challenge: Talent Show Extravaganza * Top 2: Betty Dayne and Orgamza *'Lip Sync Winner: Orgamza' * Main Challenge Prize: A custom prize package from Syren Latex * Lip Sync Song: Lovergirl by Teena Marie Episode 5: The remaining 8 queens pair up for the mini challenge and test their psychic connections with each other. Odette Flare and Orgamza are chosen as the winners. Morta tells the queens for the challenge, they'll be performing stand up comedy in the same pairs. On the main stage, Amazon Kween and Betty Dayne are declared safe. Odette, Orgamza, Dahlia Black, and Sin receive praise while Nova China and Feline are criticized for their performances. Dahlia and Sin are chosen as the top 2 and lip sync to "Nasty" by Janet Jackson. Dahlia Black is chosen as the winner. Orgamza is called to the front and again, both winners are told they'll have to eliminate a low scoring queen. Orgamza chooses Nova China and Dahlia chooses Feline. * Mini Challenge: ** Challenge Teams: *** Odette Flare and Orgamza *** Dahlia Black and Sin *** Amazon Kween and Betty Dayne *** Nova China and Feline * Mini Challenge Winners: Odette Flare and Orgamza * Main Challenge: Stand Up Comedy * Runway Theme: Camp Drag * Top 2: Dahlia Black and Sin *'Lip Sync Winner: Dahlia Black' * Main Challenge Prize: A $5000 gift card to SequinQueen.com * Lip Sync Song: Nasty by Janet Jackson *'Eliminated:' Nova China and Feline * Farewell message — Nova China: "Good luck 2 the rest of you... thanks Orgamza lol" * Farewell message — Feline: "MwaHH Kitty Girlz -Feline" Episode 6: The remaining 6 queens' mini challenge is Everybody Loves Puppets. Amazon Kween wins the challenge and is able to assign the roles for the main challenge, a parody of Survivor with each queen playing a stereotypical contestant. On the main stage, Amazon Kween is declared safe and asked to the back of the stage. Orgamza, Sin, and Odette Flare are praised for their performances and their runway looks. Orgamza receives the most praise, the judges telling her that her portrayal was one of the funniest they'd seen on the show. Dahlia Black and Betty Dayne receive the most critical responses from the judges. Orgamza and Sin are chosen as the top 2 and lip sync to "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse. Morta praises the queens for a stellar performance and declares them both the winner. * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Amazon Kween * Main Challenge: Survivor Parody * Runway Theme: Fire and Ice * Top 2: Orgamza & Sin *'Lip Sync Winner: Orgamza & Sin' * Main Challenge Prize: A 5-night getaway to an LGBT resort in the Caribbean * Lip Sync Song: Valerie by Amy Winehouse Episode 7: The queens partner up and create a "pageant daughter" for the mini challenge. Orgamza and Amazon Kween are chosen as the winners. Morta tells the queens for their main challenge they'll be playing Snatch Game. On the main stage, Sin is immediately declared safe. During the critiques, Dahlia and Odette Flare are praised as the only queens to really hit gold with their performances and are chosen as the top 2. The remaining queens, Amazon Kween, Betty Dayne, and Orgamza all receive harsh critiques. Dahlia and Odette lip sync to "Work (Freemasons Remix)" by Kelly Rowland. Odette is chosen as the winner and once again the previous winners, Orgamza and Sin are called forward. The three of them must choose who to eliminate before the finale. Orgamza and Sin both choose Amazon and Odette chooses Betty Dayne. * Mini Challenge: ** Challenge Teams: *** Sin and Dahlia Black *** Orgamza and Amazon Kween *** Odette Flare and Betty Dayne * Mini Challenge Winners: Orgamza and Amazon Kween * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Polka Dot Couture * Top 2: Dahlia Black & Odette Flare *'Lip Sync Winner: Odette Flare' * Main Challenge Prize: A $5000 giftcard to Sephora and Ulta * Lip Sync Song: Work (Freemasons Remix) by Kelly Rowland *'Eliminated:' Amazon Kween & Betty Dayne * Farewell message — Amazon Kween: "Goodbye my loves- carry grace & dignity always! -Amazon" * Farewell message — Betty Dayne: "Not Odette. I'm bitter, sue me. -Betty Dayne" Episode 8: After the top 4 queens enter the werk room, Bella Bachelor joins them and tells them that the final challenge will be done in two parts. The final 4 queens must first write and record a verse for a remix of Morta Goth's new single, "Gothica" and perform it on the mainstage as well as create a couture runway outfit out of 1 of 4 types of jewels: white diamond, ruby, sapphire, and topaz. Bella informs the queens that after the runway presentation, one of them will be eliminated and the final 3 will move onto the second part of the finale. On the runway, Dahlia Black and Sin are chosen as the top 2 and Odette Flare and Orgamza are up for elimination. Sin is chosen as the winner and eliminates Odette Flare. The final 3 queens are congratulated and move onto the final challenge. * Main Challenge: Write and record a verse for "Gothica" and create a runway outfit from jewels * Runway Theme: Dripping In Jewels * Top 2: Dahlia Black & Sin *'Lip Sync Winner: Sin' * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Lip Sync Song: Bad Decisions by Ariana Grande *'Eliminated:' Odette Flare * Farewell message — TBA: "I had a fun ride. Snatch that crown hennys! -O. Flare xoxoxo" Episode 9: The top 3 enter the werk room, Bella joins them again and tells them for the final part of their challenge, they'll be learning choreography and filming a music video to their remixed version of "Gothica" and presenting their best drag on the runway. On the runway, Morta asks each queen to explain why they should be crowned the winner and not their competitors. Afterwards, the three face off in a lip sync to "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" by Dua Lipa. Sin is crowned as the winner of Redemption. *'Main Challenge': Film a music video for "Gothica" and present their best drag on the runway *'Lip-sync Song': Blow Your Mind (Mwah) by Dua Lipa *'Runners-up': Dahlia Black & Orgamza *'Winner of Morta Goth's Drag Race: Redemption: Sin'